


The Legacy

by Kat2077



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Emily is clumsy, goofy, and light-hearted at least as far as the Bellas know.akaThe five times that the Bellas underestimated Emily and the one time that they didn't.





	The Legacy

Everyone in the Bella household was more than happy to have a new Bella in the group, and Emily was proving herself to be the younger sister that they never knew they needed. She was optimistic, excitable, and ever, so eager to show the Bella's that she would make a capable captain next year. This led to most of the Bella's assuming that she was also a bit of a klutz and easily overpowered. However, they would quickly be proven wrong.  
1\. Bechloe   
"Emily!" Cynthia Rose's voice rang through the Bella house, calling at to its newest resident. The Bella's had allowed Emily to move to the house even though she was a freshman, after all, it was all she's next year.   
"CR, do you know how much this is going to freak out little Legacy?" Fat Amy asked Cynthia Rose as she called out, even she was unsure that this was a good idea, which was saying something.   
"Yeah!" Emily yelled back from upstairs, then the sound of sneakered feet hitting wooden floors filled their ears.   
"Hey, what is with all the yelling?" Stacie asked as she walked into the kitchen.   
"I'm testing Emily," Cynthia Rose said simply as she waited for Emily's face to more ap in the doorway.   
Stacie quickly pulled Fat Amy aside, "What does she mean testing the Legacy?" She asked.   
"Seeing her reaction to Bloe," Amy said.   
"Do you know how she will react?!" Stacie yelled/whispered at Amy and Cynthia Rose, "She won't be able to handle it,"   
"What's up?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen, giving the three older Bella's a weird look as she sat down on a bar stool.   
Cynthia Rose shot a look at Stacie and Fat Amy before turning to the wide-eyed freshmen, "Do you know where Beca and Chloe are?" She asked simply.   
Emily looked at Cynthia as if this was a dumb question, "I don't know, probably on a date or something," she replied nonchalantly and as if it was the most obvious question in the world.  
The three Bella's jaws dropped as Emily gave them another weird look, "okay, I'm going to go," She said in a weirded out voice as she walked out of the room; leaving the three shocked and slightly proud.   
2\. College Parties  
'This party is crazy' Chloe thought as she made her way back to the Bella's with drinks in hand. It was the good kind of crazy, Chloe's favorite to be specific.   
She passed around the red cups to Beca, Stacie, and Fat Amy, "Where is Emily?!" She yelled over the music.   
"I thought she was with you!" Beca yelled back in a panic, they couldn't lose Emily, after all, she could never handle a party on her own.   
"No!" Chloe yelled back,"We have to find her!"   
"Stacie, Fat Amy can you help us find Emily!?" Beca asked/yelled.   
"You lost the aca-child?!" They yelled back at the same time.  
. . .  
After ten minutes of searching the overcrowded house, Beca and Chloe found Emily talking to some guy, but looking closer it looked more like she was trying to push him away. Instantly Beca and Chloe were running towards the freshmen in a panic.   
"Come on baby," The guy said in a drunken slur.   
"Not your baby," Emily said as she tried to force him away from her.   
"Hey, back off!" Chloe yelled.   
"Back off asshole," The guy said as he moved in to kiss Emily.   
Beca got ready to tackle the guy and save Emily was him, but something happened. Emily slid out of the way just in time for the guy to miss, it was one smooth move. The guy started to fall forward, about to face plant onto the ground, but Emily caught him by the back of his shirt just as he was about to hit the ground. She slowly lowered him onto the ground because he had passed out.   
Beca and Chloe looked at Emily in surprise after seeing her handle the situation with surprising calmness.   
"Time to get your drunk asses home is it?" She asked with a smile.   
3\. Pickpocket  
Beca and Emily were walking to the radio station together in hopes that Beca could get a mix that she had made back. It wasn't a crowded street, and the pair was just walking to silence.   
Suddenly a man that seemingly came out of nowhere bumped into Beca, basically ramming into her, "Hey, watch it!" She yelled as the man hit her.   
The man quickly got out of the way, "Sorry," He said in a monotone voice. He turned to leave, but Emily ran right into him just as Beca did.  
"Oh my god!" The tall girl yelled out, "I am so sorry," She said with a goofy smile from what Beca could see. However, Beca did not see the hardened glare the Emily shot the man as she looked him in the eye.  
"Its fine," He said in a cold voice, looking into Emily's hardened eyes.   
Beca and Emily kept walking, "Seriously Emily, you are so clumsy," Beca said as she turned to the girl.   
Than Emily shot her a smirk, one that surprised the shorter girl, "What?" she asked the taller girl. Emily didn't say anything, only pulled a wallet out of her pocket and handed it to Beca. Beca opened it and was shocked to find that it was hers, "Did you steal my wallet?!" She yelled.   
"Nope," Emily said with a smirk, "but he did,"   
4\. Drunken Fights  
No one really knows how the fight had broken out, but Stacie was pretty sure that it was just two guys that got drunk.  
Emily, who stood just beside her, looked slightly nervous in the situation. They were just at one of the college parties, something that Emily had proven to Beca and Chloe that she could handle, and the fight had broken. Sadly, Stacie and Emily had been standing right next to the two guys that started to fight.   
"Let's get out of here Legacy," Stacie said, only slightly slurring her words as she did.   
"Why?" Emily asked as if she didn't even know there was a fight.   
"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Stacie said, "plus your aca-moms will kill me if I let you get killed,"   
Emily laughed a little, but let Stacie win, "Fine, let's go,"   
Stacie nodded and grabbed Emily's arm and started to pull her away, almost dragging her.   
They were almost out of range of the fight when it happened, "Stacie, watch out!" Stacie heard Emily yelled. Stacie looked up just in time to see a fist coming straight at her face. She tried to move out of the way, but there was no time. The fist got closer and closer, but right as it was about to hit her a hand reached out and grabbed it. Whoever it was, Stacie couldn't see, flipped the guy over, "You ok?" a voice asked.   
It was at this moment that Stacie saw who saved her, it was Emily, "Yeah," She said breathlessly.   
5\. Paintball  
Initially when everyone decided to go paintballing, Chloe had worried for Emily because the girl would surely be covered in paint by the end of it.   
"Chloe, she is going to be fine," Beca told her girlfriend as they drove, Stacie was also in the car and so was Fat Amy.   
"But I worry about her, she's very clumsy you know," Chloe said.   
"You forget how she handled that drunk girl two weeks ago," Beca said and got a huff from Chloe.   
"That was one time," The redhead said.   
"She also knew that you guys were dating before you told her," Fat Amy said from the back.   
"What?!" Chloe yelled, "She knew?!"   
"Yeah," Stacie said in an obvious voice, "it's not lot you two are trying to hide it or anything,"   
"I just didn't think that she knew," Chloe said, "but that is just being observant, paintball means you have to coordinated, and Emily's just not,"   
"She kind of is," Beca said and when she got a confused look from Chloe and Fat Amy she explained, "Emily knows how to pickpocket, she got my wallet back from a guy who took it from me,"   
Chloe had a shocked expression on her face, and Stacie added even more to it when she said, "She also knows how to flip a guy over, I was there,"   
"Who is she?" Chloe asked.   
. . .  
Paintball was interesting and very surprising. There were two teams and sadly Chloe was on the losing on. Beca and Chloe had been the two captains, and Beca got to pick first. She had chosen Emily, much to everyone's surprise. In the end, the teams were, Beca, Emily, and Stacie against Chloe, Fat Amy, and Cynthia Rose.   
"Do you even know who to shoot a gun Legacy?!" Cynthia Rose yelled at the tall girl. Not in a mean way, but in a friendly trash talking kind of way.   
"Of course, I used to play with my brother all the time," Emily said and looked at Cynthia with hard eyes, "I always won,"   
Emily was right, she always won. In the end, Fat Amy, Chloe, and Cynthia Rose were covered in paint, all from Emily's shooting. She never missed a shot, hitting her mark every time and even managing to act like a ninja, silent but deadly.   
While walking to the car, Chloe turned to Beca and said, "Remind me never to underestimate her again,"   
+1. Breaking up  
Believe it or not, Emily dated some before Benji. She was in the process of breaking up with him, and he would not take no for an answer.   
"Get out!" Emily said as she started to push him towards the door.   
"Come on baby, give me one more shot!" The guy yelled back as he fought against Emily.   
Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose were watching this whole thing go down when Beca spoke, "Should we help her?" She asked.   
There was a moment of silence before Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose all said, "Nah," at once.   
They watched Emily push the guy out fo the house, and after another round of yelling, they also heard a crash that sounded like a body landing on pavement.   
"She flipped him didn't she," Chloe said.   
"Seems like it," Cynthia Rose said.   
"She seems to like that move a lot," Stacie mused.   
Fat Amy turned to Beca and Chloe, "You aca-child's a badass," she said.   
"We know," Chloe said.   
"We raised her good," Beca said with a laugh before she noticed something.   
"What wrong Becs?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.   
"Emily took my wallet,"


End file.
